Dark Green Dragon
by Blood.Soaked.Skull
Summary: Gore, violence, better spelling than 2 years ago when I published the last chapter(12), Nami is told as well as shown Zoro's demon, what will she think? Will the fate of the crew be altered or will they follow the same path as all those associated with the Mazians... Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

How many? Ten? Twenty? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that it hurt, and that they were pinning her on top of him. Nami was out cold, he had to wake her.

"Nami...Nami? Wake up." his tone was soft as he tried to awake her.

"Mmmhh...huh? Where am I?" Nami shifted her weight and slowly lifted her head,what she saw, scared her. Blood. Stakes. The stakes were pinning her on top of him...no...they were more like long iron rods with jagged edges...many were thrust at angels where she was not harmed but he was.

"Good your awake. The people who attacked us left as soon as then pinned us up here and knocked out Franky." Nami remained silent as she slowly twisted around to check the damage done to Zoro's body.

"The rod above your shoulder is holding most of the others in place, if we can get that one free a few of the rods should drop off, and you'll be able to jump down, get Franky, and get me down."

"Alright, I can try" Wriggling, she discovered that one of the rods had grazed her side and pierced his abdomen. With each of her movements she pulled slightly on his flesh, causing the barbs to tear at the skin and open the wound anew. Not looking at it she could feel warm liquid oozing onto her, she shivered.

"Keep trying, you almost got it out..." Zoro's voice was shaky, she looked up to find that he was watching where the rod entered the cement. Nami could see pain reflecting in his eyes. After a few more slow twists she managed to push the rod out of its position and force others to fall as well. She was free, but he wasn't. Looking down she could tell they were about six feet up and pinned to a cement wall with Franky lying unconscious but a few feet away.

"Good. Now jump. You'll be fine, it looks far but unless you plan on landing on your head you'll be good." He said, a hint of dull humor in his voice.

"Ya, but knowing me I'll land on my ass."

"Just jump." She did. Closing her eyes wasn't such a bad idea after all. Nami turned to glance at Zoro, then wishing she hadn't. The rods weren't only piercing him, they were holding him up. Many of them had torn the flesh where they had grazed him, crimson fluid had pooled beneath him on the stained ground. One, two, three, six,...seven... Seven of the barbed rods had actually pierced him. His right shoulder, left bicep, two in his abdomen, one hit his left knee, and two were in his right thigh. His eyes were shut and his breathing was ragged. Nami quickly turned and shuck the hulking cyborg into consciousness.

"Ow...that hurt... OI! Where'd those bastards go?" The blue haired cyborg shouted as he jumped up.

"Thats not what we need to worry about right now Franky. We need to get Zoro down from there...!"

"Right!" he picked up two of the rods that had fallen down. "Look, both of em are identical, so if we can twist the rods to the right we can pull them out without causing Zoro to much pain!" Franky started with the lower rod in Zoro's thigh, it came out easy, along with moor blood causing Zoro to hiss in pain.

"Sorry bro, just a bit more." Franky said worry evident in his voice, it only took him a short time to pull out the bulk of the rods. "Oi, big sis! I need help with the last two! I cant reach, if I held you up you could do it right?"

"Ya, be there in a sec!" She had been rummaging around in her bag to see if there was anything she could use to stop the bleeding until they got back to the ship.

"Kay, so what you need to do to get the rods out with as little damage as possible is to twist them to the right and to pull on them at the same time, got it sis?"

"Alright." Franky had hoisted Nami up so she was standing on his shoulder and he was holding her steady as she reached for the first rod in Zoro's shoulder. She hesitated.

"Nami pull it out already." Zoro pleaded.

"Sorry." She pulled and twisted, to the left.

"AAAGGHHH!" Zoro's yell caused Nami and Franky both to jump back. A look of horror crossed Nami's face as she realized what she had done and watched as more thick red blood poured down his shoulder. He was shaking now, as well as panting.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry...I'm no good with this stuff, not to mention under pressure..."

"NAMI! Focus! Just pull them out!" Zoro was starting to loose patience as well as clarity.

**_LET ME OUT! IF WE FEED WE WILL SURVIVE! I WON'T TAKE TO MUCH I SWEAR! BUT WE CANT DIE HERE!_ **

_NO! I haven't relied on you for YEARS why would I start now!_ Zoro shock his head. Why now? His demon hadn't woken up since he was a child. Since _then_.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is bad. I can't trust him. He might just run ramped..._ Zoro was having problems focusing on anything. Even Nami's bright orange hair was difficult to see clearly, so he shut them in an attempt to remain consciouses.

_**COMMON. OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE HERE AND BRAKE THE PEOMICE YOU MADE TO KUINA?**_

His body had gone numb a while ago, but he did feel himself slump and start to fall when the last rod was removed. Franky caught him, Nami screamed when she saw that his injures had reopened, but nothing was flowing from them.

"SHIT! ZORO DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME! DAM IT! ZORO!" Nami was crying now.

Franky felt Zoro's pulse. "Hes fading." Franky said. "The ship is to far away, I don't think he'll make it." He had laid Zoro down.

_**DAMMIT! THATS IT IM NOT WHATEING FOR YOUR OPINION ANY MORE! YOU MAY WANT TO DIE BUT I DON'T!**_

Zoro opened his eyes and stood, leaning more on his right leg because of his knee, Franky grimaced when he saw the white pink flesh moving every time he moved, on some he could even see where the bone had shattered making room for the pointed rods to pearce the layrs soft tissue.

Nami who had collapsed bawling looked up. "...eh? Zoro...whats with your eyes? what are you doing?"

His eyes were the white should be was yellow, where there was usually a warm, kind , dark brown was now a menacing sharp emerald green. Fumbling a bit, he limped over to her. Nami was locked in contact with his eyes.

_I cant move...!_ she realized. Shock was apparent on her face.

"O...oi...bro? You OK?" Franky asked shakily. "You probably shouldn't move...to much..." He trailed of when Zoro didn't even turn to him.

"...franky...help..." Nami said in a small whimpering voice still locked in Zoro's gaze. Then he fell, landed on top of her and bit down on her arm. It wasn't an artery but he had promised that he wouldn't take much.

"...st...op..." All Nami could see was black. _Why Zoro? Why are you doing this? _

_**IM NOT ZORO. MY NAME IS DRAGARANAGA. I WONT KILL YOU I WILL ONLY TAKE ENOUGH TO SUSTAIN OUR LIFE AND INSHURE OUR SAFTY.**_

_What? I don't understand..._

_**FIRST YOU CAN HEAR ME BECAUSE IM TAKING FROM YOU. SECOND THE BITE MARK WILL HEAL AS SOON AS I LET GO. THIR- **_he was cut off.

Nami shook her self into awareness as she realized that Franky was holding Zoro around the waste and another arm across his chest.

_He must have pulled him off me..._ she felt her arm where Zoro, rather, Dragaranaga, had bit her. Gone. Just like he had said.

"What the hell? Whats wrong with you bro? Why'd you bite big sis?" The marimo snarled revealing slightly elongated canines and tainted red teeth, causing the hulking cyborg to cringe, but not loosen his grip.

"The fucking fool Zoro is out cold. Thats why I took control. We will survive, but I didn't take enough from Nami to heal us completely. If I had, it would have killed her. Don't tell Luffy and the others, I will tell you both everything later on, but not now I don't have time for that. Left like this we will both still die." He paused to take a berth, "Would you let go Franky?"

"Uhh... right..." Don't bite Nami again.

"I wouldn't have any way."

"TIME OUT!" Nami hollered. "How in hell does this work? Since when are there two Zoro's? er... Zoro and dragoon...arna..gaga...er...what was your name again?"

"Dragaranaga." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Lets get back to the ship be for I bleed out again."

"...ya...hows that gonna work?"

Authors Note- OK, I know the demon's (there will b more on him in later chapters if I keep going) name is a little odd. Its dra, as in dragon, gara, like Gara from Naruto, naga, that should be easy, Dra-gara-naga. Sorry I kno this chapter was kinda lame but I didn't want to try to hard and wreck it. Let me know if there are any peeps in the anime/manga whom you want to c die a gruesome bloody death! Reivew if u like it! .3.


	3. Chapter 3

Arms crossed, Nami was trying to advert her eyes from the blood that was now drying. The sickening smell was wafting towards them. Iron, was all she could make out. "What I'm saying is, how are we gonna get back and explain all this?"

"...uhhhhhhh..." Franky trailed off seeing the point, but not knowing how they would deal with it.

"Simple, have Franky knock me out, then explain what happened but leave me out. Its not a complete lie but its not the whole truth ether, say I passed out from lack of blood." Dragaranaga stated as if it were common knowledge.

Franky and Nami were both standing there mouthes open. _Dang this guy really isn't Zoro...he'd never be able to come up with something like that... _Nami thought to herself.

"So whats with that face?" Dragaranaga asked. A little confused. 'I've never been able to understand some of the human composure, and all of it puzzles me."

Franky pulled Nami off to the side, "What the hells with this guy? I know hes not bro, but still...its like hes some supah old man or something."

"Your both correct and incorrect at the same time." Dragaranaga said, obviously overhearing what Franky had said. "I am not human, so yes I am incredibly old. On the other hand...forget it. I will explain later. Franky, knock me out and we should go back to the ship.'

"You sure bout this Dragon-bro?"

"Yes I'm sure, just do it."

Nami squinted her eyes shut, even so she could picture Franky hitting Zoro over the head, hearing the solid thunk only made it worse.

**TIME LAPSE **

"OI! WERE BACK! CHOPPER! ZORO NEEDS YOU! QUICK! HES BLEEDING OUT!" Franky yelled.

"EEEEHHHHHH? What did that stupid idiot do now?" Chopper was in heavy point as Franky climbed the ladder. Chopper, somehow, quickly but lightly grabbed Zoro and lifted him into his office. Slamming the door loudly behind him as he went.

_So no one managed to take out their opponents huh?_ Nami observed, it looked like chopper had already tended to himself and all the others in the crew. Robin was sitting agents the mast reading, a few bandages but no real damage. Luffy was no where to be seen, and Sanji had just delivered a smoothie to the historian, who welcomed it graciously.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji started swooning over her like a drunk fool.

"Yes Sanji?" Nami replied distracted by the blood seeping through the bandage on his shin.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Would you like an exotic fruit parfait, or maybe a sweet dark chocolate macaroon, or..." he carried on.

"Not now Sanji, I'm going to my room. I'm tired."

Sanji stooped all at once. "Whats wrong?" He questioned, worry clearly ringing through his voice.

"Nothing really. I'm just a little...tired thats all. You can come get me if something happens."

Sanji just stared.

Brook and Usopp, who had been watching the whole thing turned back to their game of jacks and marbles.

Sanji turned to Franky. "So what happened that would throw Nami outta whack?"

Franky sighed, "Supah long story short, we were beat, BAD. Big bro was hurt supah bad, but I think it was all the blood that hit her hard."

"Alright, so long as the baka marimo didn't pull anything."

Authors Note: I kno some people like the new 2 yrs older o.p. peeps, but I like the old ones, so I tried to wright it so it could be ether. Next chap will start with Nami's nightmare! Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

(Plip...plip...plip...)

_Whats that noise?_ Nami opened her eyes. _Red? Why red?_

She felt something drop onto the back of her hand. _What is it?_ She lifted her hand to her face. _Blood?_

It was coming down faster. _A reign of blood?_ She squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands to her ears.

_**Open your eyes girl. You will never get through life if all you ever do is stair ad the back of your eyelids.**_ The voice was raspy and rough, but...somehow...familiar.

Nami obeyed. Looking behind her she saw a man covered in blood. It was streaming down him and onto the floor. Nami looked down, stumbling back, she was standing in blood. Thick red fluid came up about half way up her calf. Then the smell hit her, making her turn around and puke through her fingers. _More blood? Am I the one who is bleeding? Or is it him?_

_**Are you scared? **_ The man asked, wading towards her. He was in front of her now. Nami looked up, and couldn't comprehend what she saw.

Yellow and green eyes, elongated fangs, and a deranged smile.

"KEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami shrieked scaring herself in to a new room not filled with blood. The man was gone.

_Where am I? Oh...i fell asleep...oops...what a nightmare...i guess seeing Zoro like that freaked me out more than I thought. _

"OI! OI! NAMI YOU ALRIGHT?" it was Sanji's voice on the other side of the door.

"N-nothing. Its fine, I'm good." Nami opened the door. "See?" She faked a smile, "just a bad dream."

"Are you sure? You don't seem alright, not now, not when you first got back. What happened out there today?" Sanji didn't look like he was gonna let this go.

"Look, Zoro almost DIED today, I'm as fine as I possibly can be when one of my crew mates almost lost his life." Nami was angry now. "I'm gonna go see chopper and get an update on how Zoro's doing."

Pushing past Sanji she ran across the deck and thrust open the door to chopper's office. Chopper jumped as the door hit the wall, Nami smoldering in the doorway. She quickly turned and shut the door behind her.

"How is he?' She asked the now relaxing doctor.

"I had to give him some of the emergency blood, but now that the injuries have stopped bleeding he should be fine. What happened out there?" Chopper asked, he sounded stressed and tired.

"The Wranglers used some type of rod with sharpened edges to pin him to a wall." She said, voice shaking, head pressed agents the door, and eyes shut, trying to keep the events of that day out of her head.

_**You will never get through life if all you ever do is stair ad the back of your eyelids. **_She remembered what the man in her dream had said. Snapping her eyes open she opened the door, "I'll be right back with something hot to drink. Kay chopper?" She said as she left without even looking at Zoro.

Once she was outside, Nami stopped and looked up at the sky...

"_Hey Nami! You see that big bright one over there! Thats Bellemere!" _

"_Ahhhha! really? is that really Bellemere?"_

"_Yep!" Nojiko smiled st her. "And all the little fireflies are all the common townsfolk! But the best people, no matter who they are become stars when they go away! Bellemere will all wase be watching us!" _

"_YAY! Bellemere! Can you hear me? I love you and we both miss you!" Nami yelled up at the stars..._

Nami smiled at the memory. Looking up at the north star, it would all wase remind her of Bellemere. No matter how far from home she was. Nami sighed and started walking to the kitchen.

_Chopper likes hot chocolate..._ she thought as she poured the milk.

"Chopper? Can you get the door I don't want to spill."

"Ya gimme a 'seck to finish these bandages."

Nami waited quietly outside the door, when chopper opened it she passed him his mug.

"Oh Nami, when you came in you woke Zoro up, he said he wanted to talk to you, alone. I told him we couldn't move Luffy and he sad that that was fine, but hes been waiting for you."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks chopper!" Nami said as she stepped inside and chopper stepped out.

"Ya. I'm gonna go to bed now. Ill see you in the morning." He walked off.

"What did he do?" Zoro asked quickly.

Nami twisted around, "He "took" from me." She said bluntly making air quotations.

"Shit. That means he marked you. Not good at all." Zoro said sinking back down to the bed. He covered his face with a callused hand. "So I'm gonna assume you and Franky want to know the deal? Like why I've kept him a secret? And who he is? Hell...more like what he is..."

Nami was silent. _Am I sure about this? Do I really WANT to know?_

"I'm gonna take that as a yes... here goes..." he paused... "everything." He whispered.

Authors Note: srrrrrr! I took a bit longer on this 1! I wanted to get it up last week... Thank you to the people who do reivew! Nxt chap we'll dive into the history of Dragaranaga! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"May as well start from the beginning. My home island is weird. If you land on the shore there are a bunch of normal people living there, they all know about us but they never tell. The island itself is pretty big, so there is enough room for there to be a big city with a ton of people in it." He paused to take a breath. "On the other hand there is a forest blocking the way to the middle of the island. Anyone who goes into the forest is lost. Its constantly changing. Only a demon can navigate through that labyrinth."

"So your from the city then?" Nami inquired, now mystified by Zoro's homeland.

"No, beyond the forest, there is another village, not nearly as big as the city on the shore. The people who live in the village are all like me, the people who live on the shore call us Mazians, short for maze people. When we are born is the only time people can see our mark besides in the light of the full moon. There are levels, some more common than others. All the marks are tribal designs on the left shoulder blade. Levels one through four are the most common. There are levels through thirteen, but eleven twelve and thirteen are legendary. "

Nami had closed her eyed and pictured everything Zoro had said.

There was a pause. "You still with me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Ya. just tying to imagine it all." She sighed.

"Ok. These are the animals I don't think there in order but I do know numbers one through four, and eleven through thirteen by heart. One is a Cat, two is a Hawk, three is a Cobra, and four is a Monkey. Numbers five through ten aren't gonna be in order but I know the animals, Lion, Horse, Shark, Hyena, Panther, and Wolf. Number eleven is the Phoenix, twelve is the Manticore, and Thirteen is, he paused, a Dragon. Each level matures at a different age. The more powerful the demon the longer it will take to mature. A level thirteen matures at age nineteen. "

Shifting her balance to the other foot Nami leaned against Choppers desk. "So what are you? What level I mean."

"I'll get there." He said calmly.

"The only other time people can see our marks is under the light of the full moon, the mark will shimmer a silver color Depending on the animal the silver has a different tint to it. Phoenix has red, Manticore is gold and Dragon is green. I don't know the other animals tints."

"Is that it?" Nami asked eager to know more. It was like listening to a fairy tale. It just didn't seem like reality.

"No. Now that you know the basics I can tell you about me. When I was born it was decided that I wouldn't be allowed to mature. I would be kicked off the island before hand. There is a mineral on the island that makes it so we can only mature there. I haven't matured. So if I ever go back there it would hit me all at once and I would lose it and Dragaranaga would go berserk."

"Why did they kick you out?" Nami said now a bit stunned.

"They didn't end up needing to. I went out to sea following a pirate and I got lost. But thats besides the point. Only levels eleven through thirteen are banished before they mature. There are only three of those demons, one Phoenix one Manticore one Dragon. When those demons are reincarnated into a child at random, some of the demons features are transfered to the kid. Hence, why I have green hair. The Phoenix's name is Umetaneho, the Manticor's Geobraulix, and the Dragon is Dragaranaga. I'm the only level thirteen in over a century. Levels eleven and twelve haven't re incarnated that I know of. "

"Some how I'm not so surprised by all of that." Nami said as she brought her head back to reality.

"There are a few other things but you can hear those things later. I'm worn out." He said.

"Alright. Anything you need before I go?"

"No, not really."

"OK. I'll come back tomorrow night if your up and you can tell me then. "

"No." he was firm.

"Wha? Why not?" Nami said spinning on her heals to face him.

"Because. Its not good for you to be around me to much. He bit you remember? Thats one of the things I didn't tell you about. Just stay away from me and you'll be fine."

"Jerk." Nami hissed under her breath. She stepped out and shut the door behind her.

_**I didn't need to bite her for the feelings to develop. At least on your end. **_

_Shut up. I still don't trust you._ Zoro frowned. And rolled onto his side to try and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Huh? Whys everything so dark?_ He ignored the searing pains in his legs and abdomen.

_'Zoro.'_

He spun around, Nami was standing there. Rage twisting on her face.

_'Why'd you do it? We trusted you. So why?' _

_What? What did I do? I don't remember anything!_

_'You went absolutely ballistic on us. YOU _MURDERED_ EVERYONE!'_

Then she was gone.

_No, hold up! Nami! _He paused, sensing something behind him. _Its your fault! It was all YOU! YOU killed them! Not Me!_ He dropped to his knees. The pain was to much now.

_**They were hindering your advancement. I picked you out of all the others because you were to surpass all swords men! I killed them so **_**YOU**_** can move on.**_

_Then why did you let Nami live? Now she hates me!_

_**Silence! Young fool! **_He revealed his teeth in a threatening snarl. _**YOU can not understand the vastness of the game you have decided to indulge in! Is it not BETTER for your friends to die a quick and painless death then to suffer the way others have!**_

_YOU DONT KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPNED!_

_**NIEVE CREATURE! Those who are unfortunate enough to become involved with those like you all die sooner than planed! **_

_No! I could have stopped it. I COULD HAVE PROTECTED THEM INSTEAD! oof!_ A sudden gust of wind knocked him out of his crouched position.

_**INSOLENT HUMAN! THEN I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPNED IF I HADEN'T INTERVEENED! THIS IS THE OUTCOME!**_

The black twisted, shifted, and receded. Revealing fire. The sky was black tinted red as the light reflected off of the smoke. The thousand sunny was going up in flames. He twisted as out of the corner of his eye he saw a small unusual shaped ball of fire move towards him. He ran to it.

_Chopper! _the little reindeer was covered in blood from where the fire had licked off his fur and skin leaving exposed more burned mussel and bone.

_Z-zoro...we thought you were dead..._

_What happened here?_ He asked as he patted out the flames on the small body.

_You wouldn't know...we burred you... you bead to death...when Nami removes the rods from you..._

_What? _Zoro said stunned. But all to late. Chopper's body went limp, and his life with it.

The rest were taken by the Wranglers, they wanted the bounty on there heads. They will be tortured by them, then handed to the marines for a reward and executed.

Zoro laid Chopper down in one of the flames. Turning, he faced the Demon.

_So what now? What do I do now?_

_**Good. Now. We find a way to save all your friends.**_ The dark green dragon was coiled up the mast, wings spread to reveal the black tribal tattoos on the skin.

He smiled. _**Work **_**WITH **_**me on this. You **_**MUST**_** trust me! And we Will find a way to ensure the safety of your comrades!**_

The swordsmen smiled. _Then what are we waiting for. Lets go! _

_**GOOD!**_the dragon let out a long loud roar. Zoro joined in unison, pushing his fist into the air.

"Uuhh..Zoro? What were you dreaming about that made you fist pump and yell in your sleep?" Usopp questioned the man in the bed.

"Ack. I really did that? Oops..." Zoro went red in the face...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Zoro's dream came to life!" Luffy was grinning and pointing, bandages slowly turning red.

"Aaack! Luffy! Don't do that you'll keep re opening your injuries!" Chopper screamed.

Zoro's smile faded. "Lets hope not..." he muttered.

A/N: I just graduated! ya that has nothing to do with anything but ya. I like nightmares. Next chap will be Franky getting the short story about Zoro, (or Nami filling him in, I haven't decided yet.) if theres anyone that you want to see die let me kno, I'm gonna kill the guy that killed Ace.

Disclaimer (again): I do not own One Piece or any of the peeps in it. If I did Ace would be in the crew along with Boa, just for comedy reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why why why why why why why why why why why why why WHY?_ Nami ran her fingers through her hair and folded them behind her head, resting her elbows on her chart table in front of her. The knock on the door startled her.

"Oi! big sis? Can I come in?" Franky's voice was clear on the other side of the door.

"Y-ya..." Nami stuttered. She couldn't hide her confused composure.

"Whats up? You don't look so good." Franky asked. Everyone on the ship could tell something was up when Nami couldn't focus on one of her maps.

"I've been thinking about what Zoro told me last night. It's just really been bugging me. Especially the part when he told me to stay away from him. I mean that thick headed dumb ass! What? Does he take all of us for fools that he cant relate with? HA! He was the first to join the crew, and I was the second! I've known him for the longest, other than Luffy, I know him best! AND he tells me to stay away from him! As much as he hates to admit it-"

"You like him don't you?"

"HUH?" Nami's head whipped around, her face bright red, as Franky began to smile.

"I- I do not!" Nami said loudly, "I don't..." she said more quietly as she sank on to her bed.

_Do I?_

"I wont announce it to the whole crew, that much is yours to decide. So will you tell me about Dragon-bro?"

"Uhh.. ya..." Nami said thank full he had changed the topic.

"According to Zoro, Dragaranaga is one of the three most powerful demons on his island, theres a phoenix and a manticore and a dragon. There are levels one through thirteen and the dragon is level thirteen, the only level thirteen. Nami's voice dropped uneasily. Then he told me that I didn't need to know the rest and to stay away from him."

"Alright. Ill see if I can get him to talk about what he didn't tell you."

"Than-"

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! THERES SOMETHING BENEETH US!" Usopp's yelling was somewhat muffled but audible.

"Common its probably just a see king or something..." Nami said.

WHAM! Something shook the ship as everyone ran out onto the deck to see why Usopp was so frantic.

"GYES! ITS THE WRANGLERS! THEY HAVE A SUB!" Usopp ran to hide his cabin.

"Dammit. Just what we need right now..." Zoro grumbled still clutching his side and thrashing his head about trying to find his swords.

"We can take 'em as a team!" Luffy said completely ignoring his old unhealed injures.

"Somehow I doubt that. We have a busted up captain and an even more thrashed marimo." Sanji didn't include himself in the scenario.

"It depends on how many and who they decided to send at us." Robin stated bluntly. Arms crossed, "Chopper? How well do you think everyone will be able to fight?"

"You, Usopp, Nami, Brook, and I should be fine to fight. Franky and Sanji will be ok but wont be preforming at there best, that leaves Luffy and Zoro who shouldn't even be moving let alone fighting!"

"Alright so we have about...I'd say..." everyone was staring at her waiting for a response. "About a thirty seven percent chance of victory." Time slowed as everyone realized they may not survive this.

"Oi. Robin. Look here." Zoro said a sneer twisting his lips. He pulled off his shirt and sliced one bandage to pull the fest off, exposing four angry red scars. "Already healed and ready to go!"

Chopper was now the only one with his mouth gaping open. "But...hows that possible? I changed your bandages not two hours ago and you still had gaping holes through your body."

_Ya thanks for that... hopefully Nami can help me come up with something to convince him._

_**I thought you planned on staying away from her?**_ There was a deep mocking laugh in the back of his head.

"I'll explain later." Zoro said coolly. He reached for Wado, his eyes beginning to change from an almost black brown to a brilliant green

_**Ready?**_

_Hell ya._


	8. Chapter 8

Images began to blur as his vision changed. Things became brighter with more distinctive outlines. Anything that was not opposing him was toned a blue white color. His cremates were a dull yellow hue, so it was easy to determine the blackened opponents from his yellowed comrades.

_So this is the so called dragons sight eh? Gives me a headache._

_**Focus. **_

"Here they come. There climbing up the side of the ship." Sanji stated, poised legs with from the railing where the grappling hooks had landed.

Chopper was hustling Luffy back into his office. "I'll join the fight in a moment, let me sedate Luffy!" Everyone hers, but no one responded. The door slammed shut, acting as a starter gun for the whole event.

Gunshots splinted the wood as they boarded the ship. Men dressed in western type clothing (Black vests and worn jeans with WRANGLE written down the left leg.) leaped over the banister of the ship to begin the assault. The few girls that were also included in the ambush wore short shorts or skirts with cut off t-shirts that had WRANGLE written above the berets.

A rain of bullets filled the air, only when they landed and stuck did the crew of prates notice that there were no bullets at all, they were tranquilizers.

"OI, heads up! A rain of 'tranks headed this way!" Sanji hollered as he sent three men overboard with one kick.

"Roanoa Zoro. Ive wanted to face you for a long time... my name is Concepcion. Are you willing to duel me?" it was very faint, but Zoro could here the ice tone of a killer under her voice.

Zoro lowered his swords, "If you want to duel me, then I accept." He smirked.

"You were on our wish list for ages. The Boss wanted you to join us so bad. Then you became one with those whom you've hunted, and the Boss became enraged. Your entire crew has been our main target for a while now, only problem was that you all were so far ahead of us we were having problems catching up." As she was speaking she drew her sword. Its blue and black blade was shining in the upcoming darkness, the hue was like watching the moon through a sapphire. "Meet the diamond edged blade, Burūmūn Howaitosutā. This is the edge that will cut you down."

"I'de love to see that, but I doubt it will happen." The few who watching all saw the mocking laughter, reflecting in his face. "So lets begin then." A strange deranged smile was twisting on his face.

"YOU WILL DIE!" The woman screamed as she launched herself at him.

"Not if I can help it." Zoro laughed slightly. Changing his position so he would be ready to guard.

"Mōkin Dasshu!" Concepcion shouted as she ran at Zoro.

"Apparently you think I'm stupid." He said, as he moved his blade to defend his back. The diamond blade clashed with his own, chipping Shuusui. The woman smiled as she attempted to enlarge the crack.

_Shit! _

_**Its a diamond blade. What would you expect?**_

_Will I be able to cut it?_

_**You should be able to. If you can't, and you are willing to allow me to intervene, I can melt it.**_

_No. this is a DUEL. If I'm about to die go ahead._

"Single sword style, DRAGON TWISTER!" spinning he managed to hit Concepcion's sword out of her hands.

"Aagh.." she moaned as she fell. Her frustration was easily evident.

Zoro kicked the sword back to her. "Stand up. Unless you give up here and now."

"Never." She growled, taking up the sword. "Baryonyx Tsume!" immediately bringing the sword down in an arch, the blade facing her. Zoro steeped back easily.

_**I've noticed. You've never turned so far where you couldn't see her. **_

She jumped, Zoro blocked but the sword slid up and into his right shoulder about four inches. He hissed as he forced the sword out from his shoulder, drawing blood. The edge of the blade was purple with blood. Concepcion flicked the sword downward, painting a small arch of blood on the stained wood beneath her.

"Lets begin." She said searing. The ice in her voice was no longer hidden.

A/N: Ok Concepcion's moves are dinosaurs. I got most of them from .com...these are in order: Raptor dash, most of the names actually didn't change when I translated them. So Baryonyx is a dino... Baryonyx Tsume is Baryonyx Claw. Her sword's name means Blue Moon White Star.


	9. Chapter 9

"What? You plan on pocking me to death with your little blue stick?" The man goading her laughed.

"No, but I can do that as well, you may not feel it though, seeing as you are going to be hit with lightning." Nami giggled. As if on que, it struck, leaving the man in a crisipified state along with any others near by. "She winked. Told ya!"

Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at Zoro, fighting the chick with the black sword.

_...what does he think of her?_ Nami questioned herself, H_ell what does he think of me? No. Not right now, I need to focus on the fight ahead of me. _

"Chikkie. Think you can take down my boys and not pay for it? Your screwed." A deep voice grumbled behind her.

_Cant block!_ She realised throwing herself to the side, grinding skin and cloth against the already splintered wood only resulted in shredding the light clothing and skin alike.

"Fuck! that friking STINGS!" Nami shrieked as she checked herself over. Red fluid began to leek through the torn flesh. _ Shit..._ she gripped he left arm where the worst was. Her view, now reveled her with a clear look at the gruff man, his dusty black boots clicked as he stepped closer to her, one hand on his ax slung over his shoulder and the other placed carelessly on his hip.

"I don't know what kind of voodoo 'yer 'pullin girlie," his western accent was heavy and deep, "but it 'ant gonna get you no where with me. Names Mamba, Black Mamba. Nobody ever gets away from yours truly, 'an my Wranglers."

The pug ugly man spat a black jelly like substance from his mouth. "'Chewin Tabacco, helps calm the nerves whial raiding a big shot 'pyrate ship like this one 'eer."

"Nasty. And it smells like shit, I cant imagine your breath... must be putrid." Nami spat, her arm was beginning to go numb. Mamba smiled, his gray green teeth were evidence of his long existing habit.

"Sad you feel that way girlie, we always treat the women better than the men we capture, much better." His voice went slick at the end.

Nami's face twitched as she forced down a growl. _A little bit longer. Just a bit...Zoro...common...win on your end and stop GLANCING AT ME!_

...

_How many times have I cut her? _

_**Four possibly five times, all shallow.**_ The demon rumbled.

_Shit. _

"HA!" Concepcion was laughing hysterically, "More! More blood! Blood is great don't you think?"

_Something is clearly wrong with her... _

Her blade hissed as it collected blood from all around her. Her own subordinates were falling as she aimlessly windmilled the blur blade. It had already cut him so cleanly he didn't notice until he moved.

_**We need to end this so we can assist your friends HURRY!**_

_Ya..._

He let her rush him, swaying sideways to maneuver around her he twisted the blade to hit her over the head with the hilt, knocking her out.

"Ms. Concepcion!" many of the men on board shouted as they watched her fall.

"Its not a duel if you become so obsessed with the fight, that you loose your mind. We will finish this later." Zoro mumbled as he ran to assist Chopper hoist the unconscious cook out from under a fallen piece of lumber. Just as he lifted the wood and the over sized man-deer pulled the blondy out from underneath, a piercing shriek filled the air.

_Nami. _

AN: srr I took so long, I left my laptop at home when I went to Veges srrrrrrrrrr! X3 and I suck at fight seens so dont expect me to drag them out.


	10. Chapter 10

_Shit! What'd he hit me with? drowsy... very sleepy...nappey time..._ her orange and blood soaked hair , easily falling over her shoulders, as the hulking man easily slung her over his shoulder.

"Sorry chilkkie." Mamba grunted. "HEY BOYS! LETS GET A MOVE ON! WE 'ANT GOT ALL DAY! YA HERE?" his voice was loud and overpowering as he lumbered over to the side of the boat with Nami in tow.

Arms sprouted from Mamba's shoulder and tossed Nami onto more waiting hands that has plumed from the deck of the ship. Spinning around to see what had happened mamba caught a glimpse of all the limbs before he was pulled overboard and thrown into the water. Soon after all the remaining men lifted their injured comrades off the blood stained wood and off the side of the ship.

"How is everyone?" Sanji shouted, as he was hoisted up by the doctor. His left leg mangled and clearly broken in several places.

"Ms. Navigator is out cold, I'm fine." Robin stated calmly although she was clutching her right side, where red blood was easily slipping through her fingers.

"For the most part I'm alright, but I will need some work." Franky grumbled as he studied his smashed left hand along with his crushed knee cap. "Who fights with a hammer anyway?"

"I'm good." Zoro said as he slouched against the mast. _Right?_

_**You should be fine for now. Although to night we will need to feed again.**_

_Great... I'm thrilled..._

"Me as well!" Brook said from inside one of the cabins. "Usopps fine to!" He laughed as he looked behind him to see the shivering bump under the covers of the cot.

"Good, Zoro Robin Nami and Sanji will be in my office with me, Franky will you be ok with the repairs to the ship?"

"Ya, so long ad I can drag Usopp's but down here."

...

"Is Nami going to be alright?" Sanji's worry was clear. His face twisting uneasily as he watched Chopper pull the splinters from the now angry pink gashes.

"She should be fine, a warm salt water bath twice a day should eat out the smaller splinters I couldn't get. Other than that she just needs to sleep off the anesthesia that was in all those rounds they fired."

"Good, thank god." Sanji was relieved.

"Well lets look at your leg." _How does anyone manage to break there leg in three places, and the other in one? geez! _Chopper was stressing over how many patients they had and how little time there was to stabilize them all.

"Sorry Sanji this is gonna hurt." Chopper said as he laid his hand on the first break.

"Ok go f-" there was a loud crack as Chopper snapped the bone back together. The blond man went stiff as he bit his tung to keep from screaming.

Robin looked away, nauseated by the cracking sounds her crew mate's body was making, Chopper had stitched her up, fifty-two stitches in all, running in a jagged line up her side. The medicine was making the injury ooze a clear pink fluid.

Chopper was sealing the casts over both Sanji's legs and sat him on the edge of the bed until Franky could finish repairs and build a wheel chair for him.

"Thats that. Zoro? How are you felling?' Chopper rolled up his blood soaked pant leg to reveal three long claw marks running down his leg,

"What the hell? You look like you were malled by a lion... I'm gonna need to cut your pants are you ok with..." he trailed off , feeling for a pulse on Zoro's neck chopper breathed a sigh of relief. _Hes asleep, thats just like him. _

Quickly gauzing and bandaging the cuts he moved to the right leg where there was a small clean cut just below his hip. Chopper gritted his teeth as he realized that all of the injures were already infected. _One two three...three clean cuts, one clean pierce in his left shoulder...and another claw like mark on the left bicep. Geez Zoro...I'd better get to work..._


	11. Chapter 11

"Just thirty minuets Nami thats all. Then you can come out and I'll apply the ointment and you can go..." Chopper sighed.

"Ya but salt just makes injuries worse! Its just going to mess me up even more!" Nami half yelled at him from the other side of the door.

"The salt will eat at the wounds, yes, but it will also eat at all the tiny splinters that I wasn't able to get out." He snorted. _Will she just get in already? And how many times have I had to explain this to her?_

"Fine." Nami huffed letting up on the door. "How are the others doing?" She asked as she slowly began to pull at the torn cloth that stuck to her skin with sweat and blood.

"None of them are that badly injured... I'd say Sanji is the worst. Hell, hes gonna be stuck in a wheelchair for quite some time." Chopper rubbed his temples still stressed from dealing with the four breaks in the cook's legs.

Nami pulled at the finale piece of clothing that clung to her, and walked over to the steaming bath. "How about Zoro?"

"Zoro? Hes still out... I think he got hit with twenty to many trank. darts. He should be fine. But it does look like he got malled."

"Malled? like by a lion or tiger?" She hissed under her breath as she slipped herself into the warm salted watter.

"Ya. but what I'm more curious about was right before the fight. We saw that all his previous injuries were practically healed... Any way," his voice lifting, "I'll come back here when the thirty minutes is up. So just sit tight until then."

"Kay." Nami let herself sink into the water and relax.

...

Cold. That was all he could feel. He didn't want any part of it. But he would need to learn to live with it if he was going to work with the dragon.

_How much longer? _

_**Three more packets. Don't smell your breath after this. Its repulsive. **_

_Well DUH. YOUR DRINKING THE POUCHES OF SPARE BLOOD. Thats frikking disgusting!_

_**I am aware. Fresh blood has so much more appeal. **_

_Your going to need to stay in control for a while, if you don't I'm just gonna puke it all back up._

_**I thought as much...you do know...that my brother and sister are not evil...**_

_No I wouldn't know. We were all taught that the three of you were warlords with no regard to what happened around you. So long as you were appeased the three of you would leave the humans alone. _

_**I see. Thats a shame. Humans have so much potential, but whenever something arises that you cannot understand you dismiss it as evil and ruthless. **_

_Why did you bring that up in the first place? _

_**Because earlier, my brother, called to me. He was in pain, and trying to bring that girl back to her right mind. **_

_WHAT? So your saying that the Manticore is inside of Concepcion?_

_**...yes...**_

_How do we deal with that?_

_**Even I am uncertain upon that.**_

The door flew open and an enraged heavy point Chopper stalked in to the room. "Found you! What were you thinking! Do you wanna die Zoro?"

_Shit._ They both thought simultaneously.

A/N: Sorry! I got a new laptop and transferred all my files to it, I had chapter 11 all ready to be posted and the thing broke on me. So I went digging through my old backups to find the story, but I needed to re wright the eleventh chapter! so sorry it took me this long to get everything working right on my old computer again. Srrrrrrrrrrr...


	12. Chapter 12

Quickly snatching up the plastic bags, Dragaranaga ran over to the weights, Chopper stiffly walking after him. He shoved the bags behind the rack and grabbed a medicine ball, rolling it over to chopper who stumbled and fell as he quickly stepped out the door and down the ladder.

When he hit the floor Chopper barreled out the door red with rage, jumping only to land on the deck with a loud thunk. The two boys started running around the deck, Dragaranaga knocking things over to

slow down the raging deer.

THUNK!

The sound made Nami jump out of the bath, reaching for her towel she stepped out of the bath, pulling the plug. Nami pressed the white and orange cloth to her face, the scent of oranges seeped from the soft material.

CRASH!

Nami squeaked, she pulled on her panties and wrapped the towel around her as the noise got louder, she could here Chopper bellowing and howling at someone. Opening the door she stepped half way out, to see Chopper chasing Zoro around the deck.

Dragaranaga saw the door open, and rushed for it, he saw her at the last moment, giving him just enough time to hook the door with a talon, grab Nami and spin so she would land on top of him when they hit the floor.

"Ooff..." he wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him when Nami's shoulder pushed his breast plate to the floor.

"Ack!" Nami squeeked as her towel came open, quickly twisting it around her she saw Zoros face go pink as he looked away, still trying to breath.

"Sorry bout bursting in while you were bathing." The voice was Zoro's, but it had a metallic ring to it.

"Dragaranaga? That you?" Nami said leaning over to look at his eyes which were fixed on the floor. Leaning back up something caught her eye, glancing over she saw his right foot clearly, it looked like a

raptors claw. Her face went pale.

"Sorry." He apologized again. Pulling his foot closer to him. The dark green almost black scales traveling almost up to his heel. "I can change incredibly quickly, but bringing his body back to a human form takes time."

"So... wait... you can turn into some reptilian beast?"

"Dragon. To be more precise, and not those prissy dragons that you meet on islands in the grand line." Dragaranaga grumbled still looking at the floor. His golden eyes refusing to meet hers.

_**I'm sorry. **_

_Nothing we can do about it now._

Nami suddenly stood. "I'm going to get dressed now. Turn around don't look or I will charge you ten million berry A SECOND." She growled, still a bit shocked by what she had just learned.

He gulped and spun to face the wall. "So, do we just pretend this didn't happen?" He mumbled to himself.

"Well do you want to waltz out and tell the whole crew: Ya I'm part dragon and I just saw Nami half naked... THAT will go over real well." She deepened her voice to immature Zoro.

He heard the door open and slam.

_**I'm going to wait a few minutes before walking out.**_

_That's fine by me._

Soon after he dashed out of the bathroom and back up to the crows nest. Only coming down to eat and use the restrooms. Chopper gave up trying to treat him, his wounds were nearly healed anyway.

"THAT SETTLES IT! IT HAS BEEN FIVE DAYS AND HE IS STILL UP THARE! ZORO AS YOUR CAPTAIN I ORDER YOU TO COME DOWN!" Luffy rampaged as he stomped around Franky's workshop.

"There is no way he heard you. We're in the belly of the ship. He's in the crows nest." Franky just kept working at his project.

"Ya but it still pisses me off." He grumbled crouching down and drawing circles on the floor.

Zoro didn't show up to dinner that evening. Nami asked Sanji for his plate to take to him.

Walking out with the covered plate she walked slowly over to the mast and the ladder, hesitating before climbing up to the door. Knocking she spoke, "Zoro?"

"DON'T COME IN!" His voice was rough and ragged

Her face went red as she grew angry. She pushed the door open ready to yell at him but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.


	13. Chapter 13

The moon was out, full and glittering on the sea like shards of shattered glass. The straw hats were notionally scurrying around on deck, finishing what ever needed to be finished before going off to bed. Luffy sat contemplating if he should go up and drag the marimo down by his ear, he was tired of his first mate being sealed off in the crows nest.

"Luffy! Come help me with this!" Usopp called the rubber mans attention over.

"Alright!" the rubber pirate stood, casting one last glance back to the crows nest, in hope Zoro would come down at some point.

…...

Nami collected herself, bending down to gather the shards of ceramic plate that she had allowed to fall to the floor. Scattering the swordsman's food all over the floor.

I-I'm sorry for bursting in on you..." she stuttered.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Better you than that shitty cook any how." Zoro walked over to help her gather the pieces. He saw her flinch as he reached out. "Hey... Are you scared?" there was a hole forming in the pit of his stomach. He was scared, scared to loose her.

Nami reached out, taking his abnormally large hand in hers, running her fingers over his scales, to his claws, until they had there palms together. Her hand was so much smaller than his, frail and fragile in comparison. She took his other hand and stood up, pulling him up and warping her arms around his back pulling herself closer to the stalwart being. "No." she murmured into his bare, rippled, scaled chest. "None of us are scared of you. None of us will be scared of you. Were all a family here. Your still Zoro. Our Zoro. Nothing, no amount of scales, horns and fangs will change that." she was shaking, biting back tears.

He craned his neck, bending over to press his lips into her hair. "I hope your right about that."

Nami pulled away quickly, taking a deep breath and shaking it off. "So, it looks like most of the crew has gone to bed at this point, want me to call Frankie up here?" She turned to look at him.

"No..." he reached up to rub the back of his neck, stopping when he felt the spines leading down his spine. He joined her at the window, "Its a full moon tonight... do you want... me to show you something?" he looked at her.

_**NO.**_

She smiled, reaching out she traced a finger along one of the light green horns serving out of his hair, he had smaller horns lining his jaw. His pants were ripped into shorts in order to accommodate the changes to his legs, they looked like Choppers legs in his most deer like form. Dark green scales covered his body, the scales over his pectorals and abs were a lighter green, "If you will trust me with it then sure." she paused, "But first lets clean up this mess." she snickered, gesturing to the shattered plate and its contents on the floor.

"Fair enough." He agreed.

_**THIS IS FOOLISH. DO YOU WANT TO KILL HER?!**_

_I wont... it will be fine._ Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Everything ok? You look aggravated, something I said?" Nami questioned.

"No, its not you, just thinking to myself." Zoro muttered. "Do you remember, when I told you to stay away from me?"

"Ya, what of it? We've sure done a bang up job of that..." she snickered.

"When one of us bites someone, we mark them, kind of like claiming territory. As hellish as that sounds..." Zoro rubbed his temples, "The closer the two individuals are the stronger the tie becomes between the two. However, if I were to mark some random person on an island, the tie between you and I would break, and they would only remain marked until I was far enough away, then the tie would break, and neither of us would be tied." he finished quietly.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Nami asked, a bit skeptical.

"Because I don't want you to be tied to me." _That's a flat ass lie..._ "You have a crazy ass cook who's willing to do damn near anything for you. I don't want you to be marked by me."

Nami stood and smacked him. "No room for my input on that one. Fine, do what you want." She turned and walked out of the room, leaving the marimo in shock behind her.

_He can do whet he wants... He can do whet he wants... He can FUCKING do whet he wants... _She repeated to herself, biting her lower lip. Tears dropping one by one, on her way to her map room, the only place she knew she wouldn't be bothered.

…..

The punching bag swung violently as Zoro battered it, punching kicking, not even trying to practice, just trying to drown out the feeling of Nami's tears.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK._ He landed a few more solid hits before the bag swung off the hinges and hit the floor. He picked it up and put it back on the hook, hitting it again and again.

_Why... Did... I... Do that?!_ Zoro didn't notice his vision turning black as tears streamed down his face onto his knuckles.

_**Hush boy, let me take over for a while, rest.**_ Dragaranaga's voice was far from soothing, but Zoro didn't fight him over control this time.


End file.
